Saturn's Guardians
by Fierkraag
Summary: Ranma is given a chance to start a family when a kami asks him to adopt Hotaru when she is not found after the defeat of Pharaoh 90 Ranma12 Sailor moon x-over. Am rewriting first two chapters to slow down plot a bit.
1. Saturn's guardians prologue

Saturn's guardians

Disclaimer: I do not own either Ranma1/2 or Sailor moon and suing me will get you nothing as I am broke.

This is set just after the fight with Phaoroh 90 in Sailor moon and about a month after the failed wedding in Ranma1/2.

If you looked close enough at a certain roof in Nerima you would see one young man staring at the heavens with a look of utmost loneliness in his eyes. This young man is one Ranma Saotome who is fed up with all of the schemes, abuse and fights.

"Why is it that I can't have a normal life I would at least be happy if some people loved me for who I am and accept me even with my curse and that don't think of me as some prize or trophy like all the girls here do I just wish that I could find someone who I could love and be a family with instead of this chaos." Ranma didn't notice the shooting star go by then as he had fallen asleep.

The same night elsewhere the Sailor Scouts were tired as they had stopped Pharaoh 90 from coming into their world and causing evil. Unfortunately it had come at a great price. Hotaru could not be found, nor was her body anywhere to be found either. The Sailor Scouts just knew that she must be dead.

The outers were indifferent to this as they knew that sacrifices sometimes have to be made, but they just couldn't allow a rouge Sailor Saturn to run around with the power to destroy the world. In truth, the outers actually felt a bit safer now knowing that she couldn't destroy all life now.

The inners though were very upset, especially Chibi Usa who had been a very good friend with Hotaru. Usa really liked her friend, but now she was gone. She was still crying well after the inners told her what had happened. Of course, no one noticed a small baby asleep under some rubble completely hidden from view.


	2. Saturn's guardians chapter 1

Saturn's Guardians

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon. Nothing in this fic belongs to me except for the kami Saturn and Sakura.

The next morning and you could hear the sounds of a normal Nerimian morning.

"RANMA! GET BACK HERE AND TRY THIS FOOD OR ELSE."

"Boy it is your duty to try your fiancée's coking."

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH how could you raise such a dishonourable son my friend." No guesses needed on who they were. As Akane was chasing Ranma around the table trying to get him to eat the newest bio weapon she had cooked up.

"No way am I eating that cooking its glowing a bright pink with red spots. There is no way that is edible." Ranma said to his psychotic uncute fiancée

"Ranma Saotome for insulting Akane's cooking prepare to die." Shouted an obsessed lost pig boy. So Ranma started dodging Ryoga's attacks and then started fighting back starting with a good Amaguriken which was concentrated solely on Ryoga's stomach which caused Ryoga to back up as his breath was lost but before he could do anymore along came Akane.

"RANMA STOP PICKING ON RYOGA." Shouted Akane as she ran up to Ranma and used her mallet-sama to send Ranma into LEO. While Ranma was up in the air he decided something.

"That's it I have had enough of this I have given them all many chances but they just don't change. So from here on I am not going back, I don't care what they say I'll talk to mother and ask her advice on things. Luckily for me no-one knows of how smart I really am, everyone just thinks of me as a martial arts jock. Only Doc Tofu and my teachers know but they keep it quite since I asked them too so that I could keep people like Nabiki from using it to there advantage and also so that I can disappear to a University next year and Akane wont be able to follow me as they think that I'm stupid and thus can't go to Uni so they wont be able to get any of my fiancee's to follow me. Also now that I am 18 I can leave them as I am now legally an adult. Hmm where to go though I can hardly go to Mum's as they would easily find it. Hey theirs always that house in Juuban that Grandmother left for me when she died as well as a large bank account. Looks like I'm heading for Juuban anyway." Ranma then notices that he is heading for a destroyed building that looks like it might have been a school. "OH CRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDD!"

Ranma then impacts into a pile of rubble and creates a small crater and just lies there unconscious. Meanwhile inside Ranma's mindscape "HELLLOOOOOOO ANYONE HERE?" shouted Ranma into the darkness he didn't hear any answer so he just explored for a while after a small amount of time he notices a glow in the distance and heads towards it. As he nears it he can see what appears to be the planet Saturn glowing and then he notices what appears to be a door in the planet which he goes up to and opens. When he opens it he starts images and they seem to be from the life of a girl who was bullied because she could heal people and was very lonely as no one liked her and her father was always busy in his lab. Then Ranma noticed that the girl started to become happier as a young pink haired girl came into her life. Then Ranma saw as the girl was possessed by a strange being and saw the pink haired girl lose her heart crystal to the possessed girl. Ranma then saw the scouts fighting the youma the inners trying to save Hotaru and Chibi Usa while the Outers trying to stop the evil even going as far as to try to kill the girl because she had the power to destroy the planet and had had Mistress nine inside her. Then the girl went towards the portal that Ranma could feel great evil coming from. The girl then used her power to destroy the being but was reverted to a child and covered in rubble so no-one found her. Ranma then realised that that building was the one he had fallen on. Then the images faded away and Ranma saw that he was in a plain room with an old man with a long beard watching him.

"What was that and who are you?" Asked Ranma a little disoriented from the events

"What you saw were some of the last memories from my avatar who sacrificed herself to protect the world even though most people wanted nothing better than for her to die. As for whom I am. I am Saturn."

"Avatar? Then you're a kami?"

"Yes and I am the kami of Saturn thus my name. Now Ranma I have an offer for you which will give you your greatest desire."

"What you'll cure my curse?"

"Sort of but you know that that isn't you're greatest desire is it?"

"No it isn't."

"You're greatest desire is to find someone who can love you for who you are and don't treat you as a trophy or a prize to be won or at the very leasty be a good friend who you can trust. I am happy to tell you that there is such a person but you can only get this if you accept my offer."

"Well what is this offer of yours?"

"My avatar who is called Hotaru who is Sailor Saturn one of the sailor scouts that defend this ward from youma. Well anyway when she used that final attack which she did last night, was turned into a baby and I need to find her a family and I wanted you to look after her as I know that you'll look after her well and help her through her trials as you understand what it is like to be lonely also I will have you made into avatars of the gods that represent my moons they have already agreed to it. Being an avatar will give you magical power to defeat youma's and keep sailor Saturn who is my avatar safe until such time as she is safe from possible threats from the other sailor scouts. Of course once you accept you will become an avatar for the rest of your life which will be extended by a lot. You could live for thousands of years or longer."

"Um I know this might sound stupid but while talking to me you said that I would be avatars but that's not possible for a single person."

"That is true but there are two souls within you. The first one is yourself; can you guess who the second one is?"

"The girl who drowned at Jusenkyo."

"Yes and she has grown quite fond of you. She has seen all of your life from inhabiting tour body and has fallen in love with you but she unlike the others understands that you are not a prize or trophy. In fact why don't you meet her since this is your mind that we are in so you can talk to her and think about my offer. Which is that you two once I have separated your girl side from you, become adopted parents for my avatar and become avatars yourselves of the gods representing two of Saturn's moons? I will help you in other ways as well like the adoption and name changes so people will have a much harder time hunting you down. I will discuss the details later but for now I'll summon up the girl so you two can talk once you two have talked about everything just call me and I will return okay? Oh and don't worry time does not pass here so you could spend an eternity here and only an instant would pass outside."

At Ranma's nod Saturn faded from view and then after a few moments he saw a young woman start to appear at first he couldn't place her then he realised that she was an older more mature form of his cursed form but with hair down to the back of her knees. She was wearing a yellow sundress and a pair of sandals. Then when she saw him she ran up to him and grabbed him in a Shampoo like glomp but Ranma could tell that unlike Shampoo's it was genuine feeling and not just trying to show off with a trophy. Ranma was still uncomfortable and stiffened when she hugged him half expecting an uncute tomboy to come along and whack him into LEO with a mallet. Ranma then noticed that the woman was sobbing in his arms and started to panic as he had no idea what was wrong or what to do so he just did something that he saw Kasumi do for her father as he had no idea what to do. So he just held her and whispered comforting words telling her that everything would be alright. This lasted for a few minutes until Ranma got her to calm down. The woman then decided to talk to Ranma.

"Thank you I know you have problems with things like that it's just that I never thought that I would get a chance to be able to talk to you or anyone ever again. I would like to be your friend if I could. I know that I would like it to be more but I know how uncomfortable around women because of your fiancée's treatment of you." While she was saying this Ranma was looking at her and noticed how beautiful she was and when he looked into her eyes he saw loneliness reflected in them that he had always felt because of having no real friends. Also he could feel a connection with her that he never had felt with any of the other fiancée's, so when he heard her offer to be friends he decided to accept.

"I would love to be friends with you. I don't know about anything more as it will take time for me to get to know you and to be perfectly honest I'm not sure I can trust you." Ranma then noticed that the woman was starting to cry again and begins to panic "Ahhh not that I'm saying that there is anything wrong with you or anything I'm sure that you are a really nice and beautiful person and everything its just that everyone who has said that they love me just treat me as a prize or trophy."

"Really you think I'm beautiful?" At Ranma's nod she decides to confess something "Ranma because I've been trapped in you're body I have all your memories and I fell in love with you a long time ago. Since I could see everything you could I saw how you tried to keep everyone else happy at you're happiness expense. I could see you're kindness and it touched my soul but I couldn't do anything as I was trapped inside you, I could feel you're loneliness and knew that you felt like me because you were trapped as well unable to do anything because of others forcing you to their ways."

"Well I would like to get to know you and you still haven't told me you're name you know."

"Oh I forgot to tell you my name is Sakura."

"I thought the girl was Chinese."

"No I was a traveller I was going to visit the Chinese amazons to learn from them when I drowned."

"Ah I see. Well how about we get to know each other. I know you have all my memories but how about we just talk about things discuss things tell me about you and what ever you want to talk about." So they decided to get to know each other better and spent what was the equivalent of a few days getting to know each other. After 4 days had passed in the mindscape you could see Sakura sitting across from Ranma while they discussed what was going to happen.

"Ranma what should we do about Saturn's offer?"

"We are going to accept it of course. I may not love you as such and I am still uncomfortable around women but I couldn't live with myself if you stayed trapped here plus you are my only real friend as I've realised that no-one in Nerima except possibly my Mum actually cares about me or anything and now that I know what a friend is like. I want all the ones I can get and I don't think you would want to be my friend if you were trapped in here."

"Ok so I guess we better tell him our decision then."

"Yep. HEY SATURN WE WANT TO TALKN WITH YOU." Then they both saw Saturn appear and sit down in front of them.

"Well then what would you like to talk about." Saturn said

"Well we want to accept your offer but there are a couple of things we want to know first."

"Well ask away."

"First if we accept your offer we don't have to get married do we, because even though I like Sakura and I might eventually love her at the moment I don't know and I'm not comfortable with such a thing especially after all the fiancées."

"you don't have to get married unless you want to you just have to look after Hotaru."

"Ok that's alright then. What will happen about Sakura because she has been dead for 1500 years and there wont be any identification for her or anything."

"Well I will make sure that Sakura gets identification so she wont be Ronin or anything like that she'll just be a young woman without any living relatives."

"That's a relief I didn't want to have lots of problems getting an education and getting a job in the future." Sakura says

"I'm kind of surprised you want to go to school Sakura I find it boring." Ranma comments

"That's mostly because Furinkan's teachers don't get paid much and thus don't try very hard to make it interesting and I know that you're a genius so you learn stuff practically instantly just pretending that you don't learn anything much."

"I suppose so it is kind of boring when it's so easy to learn."

"Was there any other questions you wanted to ask." Saturn said impatiently as he was being ignored while the other two chatted away.

"Um you know you said that you would be separating Sakura from me to make us two separate people does that mean that I wont be cursed anymore?"

"That is right to avoid creating a body from scratch and since there is no real cure to Jusenkyo, I will effectively take your cursed body change it a little to fit Sakura here and split it from you. So since you wont have a cursed body anymore you wont change when splashed with cold water."

"Ok then I think that's all my questions have you got any at the moment Sakura?"

"Um there is one. Saturn earlier you said to Ranma that if we accept that we would become the avatars of two other kami and that we would live for perhaps thousands of years and that it is a life long job so what would happen if Ranma and I don't love each other enough to get married and marry other people what would happen then because we would easily outlive them."

"Well you would have 2 or 3 choices depending on the circumstances. Choice one would be that you share your power with your life mate thus allowing them to live as long as you do. The second choice is to get a successor to your power and train them and then pass on your power to them. The third choice is that if there is no threat to Sailor Saturn from someone like the sailor scouts you could ask the kami that you are the avatar of to take back the power."

"Ok then I guess. I don't have any more questions."

"Ok now as I said to Ranma earlier I want you to be the adopted parents for my avatar. Also to help you, you will become avatars of two of the kami who represent the moons Rhea and Titan. You would become knights of Saturn whose responsibilities are to help protect against youma and to protect Sailor Saturn from those who would harm her."

"You're not getting me in one of those outfits those sailor scouts wear." Both Ranma and Sakura say.

"Well you won't have to worry as the knight's uniform is much more sensible as the knights came after the scouts and thus something more sensible was created though I still don't know who came up with those outfits it was just the design we were given. Well anyway your armour wont be like that as it is effectively just light armour with heavy protective enchantments." Both Ranma and Sakura then sigh in relief. "Well anyway I'll set up your adoption of Hotaru and all you will have to do is sign some papers which have been put in your house in Juuban. Also I have set up some accounts so that you will have money to live off for a while. I also have left identification for a Sakura Yamada at the house since I guess you will need some identification.

Now as for the other sailor scouts the only ones that are really a threat are the outers. Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Pluto is the biggest threat normally as she can use an artefact called the time gates to watch the past present and future but I've called in a favour from the kami Pluto and he's made it so Pluto can't find you but will not be blind from her vision just that she wont see the truth about you so she can't identify you, effectively she will see things that don't actually happen. The other two are trigger happy and would probably see you as a threat so don't be too bothered by them. Also over the next four month's Hotaru will have a couple of growth spurts which will bring her back to the age of about 14 and will regain her memories at that time. I think that's everything for now except that Ranma you should tell your mother everything, the training trip, life in Nerima and our conversation ok? Believe me it'll be a great help. Oh yes now to give you your powers." Saturn then stood up and so did Ranma and Sakura and walked over to the pair and held his hands to their foreheads and his hands glowed then you could see a symbol appear on both of their heads it was Saturn's symbol but with a circle next to it with the roman numeral representing which moon from Saturn they represented in it. The next thing Ranma and Sakura knew was that they were dressed in slacks and a breast plate. They both also had a simple platinum circlet on their heads Ranma noticed that he had a Bo-staff on his back and when he got it out he noticed that he could make 3 foot energy blades come out of either end of it. Sakura though had a great big 8 foot long halberd.

"Their now your clothes will protect you from attacks of any kind. Also your weapons are of a magical nature and can not be destroyed as well as being able to use them for magical attacks. To transform or de-transform just will it ok. You will receive some basic training in your abilities from the kami you represent in your dreams in a few days so you will have time to settle down. Now I am sure that that is all except to say good luck and that you will find Hotaru under a pile of debris 3 feet to your right when you wake up." Saturn then faded from view and then both Ranma and Sakura faded from view.

Back in the real world a second after Ranma crash lands he begins to glow then a sphere of energy surrounds him then after a few seconds disappears to reveal both Ranma and Sakura who both slowly begin to wake up.

"Uhhh my head that impact must have hurt." Ranma says. Both Ranma and Sakura then notice each other and both cry out "It worked." Then Sakura glomped onto Ranma who stiffened up. When Sakura noticed that she lets go and looks a bit sheepish and says "You know you don't have to worry about people hitting you for something like that as I'm not like Akane and I wont hit you."

"I know that but I keep on thinking that someone will come along and then whack me one for being with another girl. Plus you do kind of glomp similarly to Shampoo."

"Oh I'm sorry I should know better its just that I was so excited to be alive again and not trapped in your mind. Oh yeah we better find Hotaru and make sure she's alright."

"Yeh you're right. Hmm Saturn said she was about 3 feet to our right." Ranma then looked to his right and noticed a pile of rubble a little to his right. He then with Sakura's help pulled the rubble away to reveal a little baby girl with the most adorable purple eyes ever and a tuft of slightly very dark purple hair. Sakura picks her up and shows her to Ranma who looks at her happily.

"Well we had better go to the house that I have here in Juuban and get some supplies for Hotaru here. Then I'll call mother have a talk with her about this then sort out the Nerima wrecking crew."

"Ok lead the way then."

To be continued

What will happen when Ranma tells his mother about everything and how will the NWC react to what Ranma has to say? This will be revealed in the next chapter.

Authors notes:

If I have made a mistake with the Sailor moon timeline about the pharaoh 90 encounter please tell me as I haven't seen that episode in a very long time and have probably made a mistake somewhere.

Reviews very welcome whether Comments, ideas or constructive criticism

Thanks to the people who are reviewing and I think you are right and that I am rushing a bit so I'm trying to sort things out and slow it down a bit while I rewrite parts of it.


	3. Saturn's guardians chapter 2

Saturn's guardians: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own either Ranma 1/2 or Sailor moon so don't sue me as it would be pointless as I have no money.

Ranma and Sakura took baby Hotaru to Ranma's Juuban house. It didn't take too long to get to and it wasn't that big a house. It was a simple house and was a bit smaller than the Tendo's House. It had four bedrooms on the top floor along with a bathroom with furo and toilet and sink. Downstairs there was a kitchen which led to the dining room; also there was a living room with a few things like a T.V. and a DVD player as well as shelves with books on many different things like politics, martial arts, magical phenomenon and many other things. There was also an attic and a basement but they were filled with old things and junk mostly.

Ranma had only been to this house once before and that was when the lawyer was showing him what his grandmother had left him which was everything in the house including the house as well as all her money. Of course Ranma made sure that no-one else knew about the fact that he had inherited anything because if they found out that he had it wouldn't take them long to find out what and try and use it to their advantage and then he probably wouldn't have it any longer.

"Sakura if you take Hotaru into the kitchen and have a look into what we have in the way of food while I go down to the basement as if I remember right there is some baby stuff like a pram and cot." Ranma said

"Ok but I don't think there will be much in the way of food as no-ones been here for a while." Replied Sakura

"I know but I'm pretty sure there is some food here and I just want to know what we need to buy." Then Ranma went down to the basement to sort through the junk. While he was doing that Sakura went into the kitchen and started searching through the cupboards looking for food. In the end she came up with some tinned food and instant Ramen that would last a couple of days with Ranma's appetite.

Meanwhile Ranma had managed to find a cot and a pram and also some baby toys like a rattle. He went and put them into the smallest bedroom as he thought that a baby wont need that much room. He then went down stairs to see how Sakura was doing.

"Hey Sakura managed to find anything?"

"A little just tinned food and instant ramen and only enough to last a couple of days. So you'll have to go shopping for a lot of food and you'll need to buy stuff for Hotaru. Like nappies, food mixture, she'll also need clothes but I think I'll go and get those myself as I know what to look for and what sizes to get. Oh and little Hotaru-chan woke up but seems to be a very quite little girl, she hasn't even cried once."

"Ok I'll go and get food and stuff then as I've got a fair amount of money in an account that I inherited from grandmother. Why don't you go and put Hotaru to bed. I've put the baby stuff in the second bedroom on the right. Oh and there are some blankets next to the cot that you can use and I found some baby clothes and they are on top of the blankets." Ranma then went and headed towards the front door "See ya soon Sakura." he said before leaving the house.

"Well I guess that means that I better put you to bed then little Hotaru-chan. As you need all the sleep you can get especially now that you're a baby." Sakura then went up the stairs while cradling Hotaru in her arms and took to what is now Hotaru's bedroom. She then finds some clothes and puts Hotaru in them and then puts her in the cot and puts the blankets over her and hums a little lullaby that she remembers from her childhood. After about 10 minutes Hotaru is asleep and Sakura quietly leaves her room and goes downstairs. She then notices that some post has been delivered so she picks it up and is surprised to see one letter addressed to her. She opens it and finds a pile of identification. A birth certificate, a bank card and a pile of other bits of identification needed to get a job or go to school. She then noticed a letter inside and opened it and read it.

Dear Sakura Yamada

I hope you like the identification that I've got for you. Since you are in an 18 year olds body I've given your identification to make you 18 years old. You could either get a job or go to a university just get Ranma to help you study a bit for entrance exams because just since you have Ranma's memories doesn't mean you understand all of the information that he does. I have left a bank account for you and the necessary information here for you. It should be more than enough to keep you going for a while. You can tell Ranma that I have added a fair amount of money to his account as well so that both of you have time enough to get settled in and maybe even get a job. If you want, though you will eventually need to get one. Hope you do well

Saturn.

Sakura then looks through the stuff and when she looks at the information on the bank book and gasps as there is enough there to keep her Ranma and Hotaru going for a few years even with paying for something like University as well. After Sakura had recovered from the shock she finds that the only other post is a couple of bills for Ranma, a letter for Ranma from someone and an official letter addressed to both her and Ranma. When she saw that last one she thought that she would open it and found that they were some papers that needed filling out for Hotaru-chan's adoption. She looked through the papers and filled out the bits that were for her with a pen she found lying around. A little later she was sitting in front of the T.V looking through the papers making sure that she had filled out everything necessary and that she understood it all. Then she heard the door open and close and Ranma called out that he was back. She went out to meet him and saw him with his back to her putting away a pile of food in the kitchen.

"Do you need any help Ranma?"

"No thanks Sakura. How's Hotaru?"

"She's fine sleeping away. There are some things you need to fill out on Hotaru's adoption papers. Oh and Saturn has sent all the identification I need as well as giving me a large amount of money in a bank account and he said in the letter that he put a pile of money in your account as well."

"Wow that's great I was wondering what we were going to do about money as my inheritance wouldn't last that long with all three of us using it." Ranma then turned to face Sakura and she could see that Ranma was looking very serious "But you know we are going to have to do something about the wrecking crew and Mom. I know that the fiancée's aren't that likely to give up easily but hopefully mom might help us."

"I know I hope your mother will help us as well as I know how much she means to you. I guess you had better talk to her before you see to the rest of the wrecking crew then."

"I know I'm going to go out and find a pay-phone to call her and ask her to meet me."

"Why not use the phone here."

"Well since mom's house was destroyed by the girls, mom's been staying with us at the Tendo's so if I call from here and Nabiki finds out I called she could trace the phone call and then find me."

"But what if she sends someone to follow your mother?"

"That's why I'm going to ask her to come to Juuban park as I was seen flying towards Juuban and its not too close to here."

"I guess that would work. I'll take out Hotaru to get some clothes for her and myself before you get back with her so that you can have some time alone with her as I'm sure that you'll want to talk to her alone at first."

"Yeah but don't be gone for too long as I'm sure mom'll want to meet you and Hotaru."

"In a way I think she'll be ecstatic as now she'll have a grandchild to fuss over even if its not biologically hers. Well if I go and get Hotaru and leave now to go clothes shopping and you go and make your phone call then everything should time out right."

"Yeah I guess that would work. Well lets have a look at that paperwork quickly first then." Ranma then looks through the paperwork and fills it in, in the appropriate places. He then opens his letter and see's that it is from Saturn and informs him of the money that has been put into the account. "Wow that's a lot of yen this should keep us going for a long time."

"I know I thought the same thing when I saw what I had been given.

"Well I guess that's everything, I'm going to call my Mom now ok. See you in a little while then." Ranma then goes to the front door and leaves.

"Well I guess I had better check on Hotaru then while I'm waiting for him to get back." Sakura commented to herself before grabbing some of the baby stuff Ranma had bought while out so that she could have it near Hotaru in case of it being needed.

Meanwhile Ranma was currently heading for the pay-phone a couple of blocks away and was deep in thought. 'I hope mom'll be alright with this as I would like to still have her as my mom but I have to get away from Nerima and the problems before I do something I might regret. I don't really care about anyone in Nerima apart from Kasumi, Mom and doc Tofu. I used to think I loved Akane but she's beaten it out of me by now and I don't care about Shampoo, I never did I just didn't know what to do about it. Ukyo I just didn't want to hurt as I always thought about her as a brother or sister but she doesn't care about me she pretends to listen to me just to try and beat the others in their competition and after her and Shampoo bombing the wedding I just don't have any feelings for her apart from cold indifference. Kodachi well I am not even going there as I never wanted her and told her that many times.

Now that I think about it everyone in Nerima is kind of like Kuno in their own little world where nothing is there fault and everything is the way they think it is. Like Ryoga blames everything on me when almost all of it is his fault. Mousse thinks I took his Shampoo from him but she was never his to begin with and I want nothing to do with her. Kuno thinks I took his fiery tigress Akane and his pigtailed girl from him but they were never his. Kodachi thinks that I like her because I saved her from falling once but she's just insane. Pops just thinks of me as his meal ticket he just expects me to do what he says with no will of my own. Mr Tendo just deludes himself into thinking that me and Akane love each other and should get married immediately but he is just an emotional wreck who can't get past his wife's death even though it was years ago and has allowed his daughters upbringing to go down hill. As Kasumi has given up everything to look after the house, Nabiki does anything to make money and has become an ice queen who only loves money but still cares about her family, then there is Akane the spoiled brat of the family who gets what she wants and when she doesn't she throws a tantrum, I think that's what happens with me as I am about the only one who doesn't do what she expects or wants. Cologne just thinks that her tribe is the most important thing in the world and that their rules apply to everyone in the world. But they don't as the only reason her tribe survives is because it is so remote and out of the way that no one even knows its there. Principle Kuno just thinks of Hawaii and giving everyone bowl cuts. Miss Hinako just thinks about teaching and punishing delinquents. Happosai He doesn't really care of about anything as long as he gets his bras, panties and can grope women. All four of the girl's have deluded themselves into thinking that I love them. Oh here's the phone.'

Ranma then goes to the phone puts some change in and calls the Tendo dojo.

"Hello this is the Tendo dojo."

"Hi Kasumi it's me."

"Oh my hello Ranma where are you, are you alright."

"Don't worry Kasumi everything's fine. I was just wondering if I could talk to my mom please."

"Oh of course Ranma I'll just go and get her."

"Thanks Kasumi."

There is then a slight pause that lasts for about a minute until "Hello Ranma is there something you wanted."

"Well mom I was wondering if you could meet me in Juuban park so that we could have a talk about something."

"Of course Ranma you can talk to me anytime but why Juuban?"

"Well today when Akane malleted me I ended up in Juuban and also I don't want to be overheard as I need to discuss some important private things."

"ok then Ranma I'll leave in about half an hour and it'll take me another half hour to get there so expect me in about an hour."

"Thanks Mom see you in a bit then." Ranma then put the phone on the receiver and went back to his house. On his way back he noticed an evil prescience and decided to check it out. When he got there he saw the sailor scouts taking a left over youma that appeared to be made out of cinder blocks.

"Hmm lets see now 1,2,3... that's odd there are only seven of them I thought there were eight and its not like they are that good. It looks like all they can do is throw those magic attacks of theirs around but if that's all how do they survive. Some enemies must have defences against their magic. Let's see now there's one that seems to be hanging back from the rest. Ah I see now she is analyzing the youma and giving tactical advice not that it helps much since they don't change how they attack really. They must be used to fights that are only one through power rather than skill. I wonder what would happen if they fought an enemy who used skill rather than power then." Ranma commented while studying the scouts and extending his aura to try and study them. "Looks like each of their auras is magical only and represents a different element though a couple of them I can't recognise."

Just then Sailor Moon finished off the youma. "Well I had better get back before Sakura gets annoyed and before Mom gets here. " Ranma then goes off unnoticed by all but a black cat that noticed him arrived and watched him from a nearby bush.

"Hmm I wonder who he is. Could he be a threat to the scouts? He obviously knows about fighting as he was making some good observations. This means that if he is an enemy then he'll get skilled enemies to fight us. Oh I'm just being paranoid there isn't even any negative energy around him. Actually he has an enormous amount of life energy. I didn't think humans could become that strong. I guess he must be a powerful warrior then. I just hope he never see's us as a threat as that could be bad. Oh well I wont tell the scouts about him yet as I don't want to worry them about something that probably wont be a threat as I sense no bad intentions from him. He seemed to just analyse potential allies."

Back at Ranma's house Sakura had just changed Hotaru's nappy and was now giving her some milk when Ranma came back. "I'm back."

"We're in here Ranma." Sakura called from the kitchen. "So when's your mother coming then."

"Well she should arrive in about three quarters of an hour. Though I'm a little late as I stopped to watch the scouts get rid of a youma."

"So what do you think of them then."

"Well they have a lot of power. I wouldn't want to get hit by one of those magical blasts under normal conditions as they look to be only a little bit weaker than one of Saffron's blasts. On the other hand they have next to no skill at all as only a couple of them look like they have had any training in martial arts and then not much at all. They also have one person who hangs back a bit and appears to analyse the situation and give advice on what to do based on that. Though one scout was missing as there were only seven of them there. Still I reckon I could beat them but only because of skill and speed, power wise I'm too weak but still we should do fine I think. you know since you have all of my memories you should be able to do anything I can do as well."

"Hey you're right. I never thought about that but then again I never thought I would escape your mind. Well anyway I better go and take Hotaru out clothes shopping then. Especially if I want to be back while your mother is here. Come on then Hotaru lets get you into the pram." Sakura then puts the empty bottle in the sink and then put Hotaru in the pram which had been put near the front door. She then turned around to face Ranma who had followed her from the kitchen.

"Well I'll see you in a little while then. I hope everything goes alright with your mother." Sakura said in a sincere voice

"So do I. Well anyway have fun and I'll see you in a little while then. Bye." Sakura then opened the front door and pushed the pram out of the door and closed the door behind her.

"Oh well I guess I got the house to myself then for a little while as it'll only take ten minutes to get to the park from here. Oh well I might as well see what I can find of any use in the basement for now." Ranma then went into basement and started sorting through the basement after about ten minutes he found a cardboard box with the name Nodoka on it so he decided to take it upstairs and look through it. When he opened it he saw that inside were an old photo album, a diary and an envelope addressed to Nodoka. "Wow I guess this must be Mom's stuff I wonder what the pictures are of?" Ranma then opened the photo album and saw a pile of black and white photo's and was actually surprised when he saw a girl in them about his age who looked remarkably like his cursed form used to look like but with a few differences like she appeared to be a little taller than he used to be in that form and a bit more flat chested. She also had some freckles as well. Ranma guessed that that must be his mother when she was his age. He also noticed a woman who seemed to be a cross of his mother and Kasumi as she had his mothers face but Kasumi's figure.

Ranma put the photo album down on a nearby table and decided to look at the diary. When he opened it he saw on the first page that written down were words saying that this diary was the property of one Nodoka Misaki. "Wow I guess this must have been Mom's diary from when she was a kid. I wonder what she was like." He was about to look through it when he noticed that it was time to go and meet his mother. So he got up and went to the door and went through locking it after him.

Ten minutes later in Juuban park Ranma was sitting on a bench going through possible scenario's in his head about what might happen when he had this talk with his mother. He was so engrossed in the possible scenarios that he completely failed to notice his mother come up to him until she decided to speak. "Hello Ranma."

Ranma was then jerked back to reality and quickly stood up "Oh hello Mom I didn't notice you get here."

"Yes I could see that. Care to share your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about what I'm going to talk to you about. Do you want to walk while we talk? I know a place we can go and have some privacy."

"Ok son if that is what you want. Which way then."

"Oh just follow me it'll be quicker that way." They both then walked off while making some light conversation. After a short time they ended up outside Ranma's house.

"That's my mother's house but what are we doing here I thought she passed away and I have no idea as to who inherited the house." Nodoka said in a shocked voice.

"Well you see Grandma left the house to me but it wasn't actually made mine until I turned eighteen so that Pop's couldn't get his hands on it and sell it off for sake money or knowing him one meal."

"What do you mean by that? I know he isn't perfect but he wouldn't do anything like that."

"Lets just go in and sit down and I will explain 'everything'" Ranma stated with a sad look on his face. They both then entered the house and went to the living room where Nodoka suddenly noticed something.

"That's my old diary and photo album!"

"Yeah I guessed as much. I found them in a box with an envelope addressed to you in a box in the basement that had your name on it. I decided to see what was in the box and then had a look at the photo album to see what you and grandma looked like when you were my age. I can see where my cursed form used to get her looks from. Oh and by the way would you like some tea?"

"Um yes please some tea would be great but what did you mean by 'used to'?"

"I'll explain everything soon so just wait a minute. Why don't you see what is in the letter as I left it for you as Grandma might have left it for you." Ranma then walked off to the kitchen to make some tea. So Nodoka decided to open and read the letter that was on the table.

Dear Nodoka

If you are reading this then I am no longer with you. I hope you and Ranma are well. I know you are probably surprised that I didn't leave anything for you. Unfortunately I could not see anyway of giving anything to you without Genma somehow getting his hands on it. I know that you probably are thinking that he wouldn't do anything like that but he would and does. I'm sure that if you asked Ranma he could confirm what I am saying. Because of this I have left all I own to Ranma who will receive it when he turns eighteen and no one else will have any access or be able to sell it or anything until he is eighteen so that Genma can't sell it himself since Ranma would be a minor. I hope you get on with your life and enjoy it and don't let stupid things get between you and your son's happiness.

Love Haruka Misaki.

Just as Nodoka finished reading the letter for fourth time Ranma came in with two cups of tea. "So anything interesting in the letter?"

"Yes but before I go into it could you tell me what you wanted to tell me please."

"Ok then well let's see it started about twelve years ago when Pop's took me on that training trip..." Ranma then proceeded to tell his mother his whole life story as detailed as he can up to when Akane had malleted him this morning. "Well then Akane malleted me for 'picking on Ryoga' and sent me straight to Juuban. I guess it's finally gotten to me and I can't take it any more I'm fed up of everyone in Nerima. The only people I could even consider friends are Kasumi and the doc. Any feelings I may have had for Akane have been beaten out of me and the other girls I never cared for in that way and since the failed wedding I have felt really betrayed by them. I need to sever all ties with Nerima if I want to be happy. The main choice to get rid of most of all but Shampoo of the fiancée's would be to lose the Saotome name not that it has any honour left after all Pop's has done to it. I have an idea on how to get rid of her though."

Nodoka was visibly upset and was seriously considering Panda steaks. She knew that she couldn't let her only child become ronin and she knew there was no way that she was going to remain married to Genma. "Well Ranma you are not going to become ronin as I am going to divorce Genma and you can take up my maiden name."

"Wow thanks mom." Just then they heard what sounded like post arriving and Ranma went to get it. When he returned he had one large thick envelope and seemed a little confused. Ranma then sat down and opened the letter and found inside papers that were for the divorce of one Saotome Genma and one Saotome Nodoka. Also there were papers for Ranma's change in name and then he noticed a letter with the papers which read

Dear Ranma. Thought you might want these.

Saturn

Ranma then chuckled to himself which made his mother curious. "What is it Ranma?"

"It looks like a friend expected what you declared and has sent the necessary paperwork for us." At this Nodoka looked confused but looked over the papers and saw they were indeed what she needed. Then she got to the letter and decided to ask something.

"Ranma who is this Saturn person?" At this Ranma got a little nervous but decided to tell his mother.

"Well he did say I should tell you everything including the chat I had with him. Well you see when Akane knocked me to here in Juuban I landed in some destroyed school or something and was knocked unconscious by the impact. While unconscious I met this old looking man in my head and he told me that he was the Kami Saturn. Apparently he wanted to ask me a favour you see he has an avatar but due to problems he felt that his avatar was threatened and effectively asked me to look after and protect his avatar. What do you know about the Sailor Scouts Mom?"

"They are a group of girls who defend this ward from evil using magic but are thought of as an urban legend. If I remember right there are eight of them. Of the ones we know the names of all but one are named after planets. Only one's name is unknown and the only two planets not claimed are Pluto and..."

"And Saturn. I think you've just realised who Saturn's avatar is. The ninth missing Senshi. You see the unnamed one is Pluto. Apparently the girl who is his avatar is named Hotaru and when she came into her powers as Sailor Saturn she was forced to use her final attack to destroy her enemy and it reverted her back into a baby who wasn't noticed by the sailor scouts and so was left there. Apparently in about four months she will be back to being the age of fourteen but Saturn feels that she is threatened by three of the Sailor scouts. Pluto, Neptune and Uranus as they see her as a threat to the world because she has the power to destroy the planet even though the likely hood of it is next to none."

Nodoka was taking all of this surprisingly well and just seemed to put it as another part of the chaos in Ranma's life. "Ranma just how are you supposed to protect this child from those Sailor scouts because even though you are most probably the best martial artist on the planet but these girls use magic and you can't do much to that."

"Well you see first of all Saturn didn't offer this job with no payment in fact he sort of cured my curse. As he split it off and put the girl who drowned in the spring who was in my head into the female body. She is called Sakura and is very nice and my only true friend. You see she knows everything I know and experienced my life through me so she kind of likes me and after we spent about four days getting to know each other we both agreed to be friends and only friends for now. I know she loves me but both of us know that I'm not ready yet because of the things that have happened in Nerima which have made me uncomfortable just being around women."

Nodoka decided to interrupt for a minute "Ranma how did you talk to her for four days when you haven't been missing for even one day?"

"Well that is because while inside my head no matter how long it seemed, no time passed in the real world. So anyway Saturn has made us two into avatars of two of the kami of his moons. Titan and Rhea to be exact. So Sakura and I are now the knights of Titan and Rhea. I'm Titan knight and Sakura is Rhea knight. Luckily the uniforms we get are sensible and not indecent. So because we are knights we get magic to help us as well as magical armour and weapons."

Ranma then wills the change and changes into Titan knight. He then notices that his mother is completely still and waves his hand in front of her face. "Hmmm she's fainted oh well I had better wait for her to wake up. Ranma then powers down and waits for his mother to wake up. After about twenty minutes Sakura returns with Hotaru and the clothes for Hotaru and herself.

"Hi Sakura how was the shopping?"

"It was fine I got plenty of clothes for Hotaru and myself so we should be fine for now."

"That's great. I've managed to explain pretty much everything to Mom but when I showed her the transformation she fainted so I'm waiting for her to wake up."

"That's good. How is did she take the rest of stuff?"

"Well I think she wants Panda steaks and a Panda rug. So she is going to divorce Genma and I'll have my name changed to Mom's family name. So all but Shampoo of the fiancée's will lose their claim. I just need to get rid of Shampoo and I might be able to do that with out hurting her physically but I don't know if it'll work."

"Urrrggghhhhh." moaned Nodoka as she regained conscious "What happened?"

"Well I showed you the transformation and you fainted." Ranma replied. Nodoka then noticed that she and Ranma weren't alone and that a young lady who resembled Ranma's old cursed form was there and had a baby with her.

"Ranma who are they?" She asked indicating Sakura and Hotaru.

"Well Mom this is Sakura. You know the girl that was inside my head who was separated from me. The baby is Hotaru who is mine and Sakura's adopted child."

"Grandchild...?"

"Yes Mom as the only way for us to protect Hotaru was for us to live with her and it was thought best for us to adopt her. So I guess that she is your adopted Grandchild." He then noticed that his mother had stars in her eyes and was looking at Hotaru with an adoring look on her face and before anyone knew it she had Hotaru in her arms and was cooing at her like there was no tomorrow.

"Um Mom."

"Yes Ranma."

"A couple of things I want to say are that you are more than welcome to stay with us as I know your house was destroyed."

"Thank you Ranma. This way I can stay with you and my grandchild." Nodoka replied with an enormous amount of joy in her voice and on her face.

"One thing though Mom is that because Hotaru was turned back to a baby due to magic. Over the next four months she will have a couple of growth spurts that will bring her back to the physical age of about fourteen. She should also regain all of her memories then"

"Well we will just have to make the most of the time that we have while she is still young." Nodoka stated. "Now that think about it Ranma what are you going to do about the future as you have nearly finished school and your grades aren't exactly that good."

"Well Mom I plan on going to University and studying medicine and before you mention my grades there is something I want to tell you. Mom I am a genius literally but because of Genma beating me till I was unconscious if he saw me doing any learning or anything so I always hid my intelligence and learning from him and pretended to be stupid though it did become a bad habit. I guess it'll really annoy Nabiki to know that I will score a lot higher than her on the exams than she ever could."

"I see who else knows about this."

"Only Doc Tofu because I borrowed books from him and asked him to teach me stuff. I guess the teachers will have a heart attack when they see my exam results."

"Well then I guess that's all fine then. What about you Sakura?"

"Well I'm not that sure yet as even though I have Ranma's memories I don't know how well I would do but I must admit that healing people does sound nice if I could get in."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan I'll help you and we will be an unbeatable team if that's what you really want." Ranma replied

"Really?"

"Of course you are my only friend apart from the Doc and Kasumi. So I want to do everything I can to help you to do what you want." Ranma said

"That's nice but what about figuring what to do with the people in nerima?" Asked Nodoka

"Well let's figure something out then." Sakura said and they then started discussing what to do.

To be continued

Next time Ranma will finally settle things with the NWC

Author's notes: I will soon be looking over the previous chapter to try and sort it out and make it less rushed and forced. Thank you to everyone who is reviewing some of you have really helped me. Just keep the constructive criticism coming.


	4. Saturn's guardians chapter3

Saturn's Guardians Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma1/2 or Sailor Moon no matter how much I wish I did.

After a good two hours discussing what to do. Ranma, Sakura and Nodoka had a plan on what to do with the Nerima wrecking crew.

"Ok then so we'll ring up Nabiki and tell her to get everyone together in the Dojo at 11 tomorrow morning so we can deal with everyone at once. Mom and I will go while you Sakura will stay here and look after Hotaru as no one knows about you two. So you will be safer from the NWC plus they'll be only looking for me and Mom not you two. Ok I think that's the main things. I'd better go and make the phone call then. See ya in a bit."

Ranma then proceeds to leave the house and find the nearest pay-phone.

While Ranma was gone Sakura and Nodoka were chatting about things and after a while Nodoka decided to bring up Ranma "So Sakura what do you think of Ranma then?"

"Well Auntie you know that I was trapped inside of Ranma's mind right." Nodoka nodded her head at this comment. "Well while I was there I saw everything Ranma saw, felt everything he felt etc. I just couldn't have any control. I also could access his past memories. After a while of seeing his kind generous nature I couldn't help but like him. I also couldn't help but wish I could help him as he got into trouble and almost all the time it wasn't his fault. As I saw him survive each ordeal and come out stronger than before and yet he always kept his kind heart and for the life of him he could not hold a grudge against anyone and always forgave everyone. Over time experiencing these things I couldn't help but fall in love with him.

Auntie I know that because of Nerima that he isn't ready for anything beyond friendship at this point in time. I also know I love Ranma with all of my heart and know that if Ranma fell in love with someone else I would be upset but I would also be happy that he was happy. I wouldn't try and force him to be with me and be unhappy."

"Really?" A voice said from behind Sakura, Sakura gasped and then turned around to see that Ranma had come back and was standing behind her. You could see the shock on his face. "Y you would really do that?" He asked and you could see many emotions flash through his face as he felt happiness and acceptance as he saw someone who didn't see him as a prize or enemy. Then he felt sadness as he realised how he never had anyone before who was willing to see him as anything more than a prize or enemy. He finally realised how alone he had always been.

"Of course I would. I admit that I would be upset as I do love you but I wouldn't try and force you to stay with me because I want you to be happy and if you don't want to be with me then forcing you to stay would hurt you and make you unhappy. I want you to be happy no matter what."

Much to Sakura's surprise he began to visibly shake and Nodoka began to wonder what was wrong.

"Ranma. Son what is wrong? Please tell us as we can't help you if you don't tell us."

Ranma then looked up at her and she could see that he was crying and she was shocked as she had never seen Ranma upset enough to cry before, especially as he always tries not to cry because he would be called a cry-baby girl or something. He then speaks and you can tell that he is very upset from the pain in his voice and eyes. "It's just that it's finally really sunk in that I've never until now with you Sakura-chan" Sakura looked very happy at the chan added on to her name "I've never had any friends and apart from you Mom no-one cared at all about me. I was just their worst enemy a trophy or a meal ticket."

"It's alright Ranma I'm your friend and I will never betray you. I will always be your friend." Sakura said with such conviction and sincerity in her voice that Ranma couldn't help but believe her. Ranma then glomps onto her while quietly saying the mantra "Thank you. Thank you..." over and over again for a couple of minutes until he realises what he is doing and then he jumps away while apologising repeatedly.

"Sigh Ranma I am not going to hit you. I know Akane does it all the time but she has some serious problems."

"I know it's just that every time I got hit and called a pervert that it has become kind of like a reflex."

"What! You mean that Akane would actually do such things?" Screamed out Nodoka who was shocked at hearing these things about the girl she always saw as a sweet young girl.

"Yeah she would hit pretty much anyone who was male and about my age for just looking in her direction. Strangely enough though she doesn't have anything against Ryoga and actually defends him and accuses Ranma of picking on him when Ryoga is the one who keeps trying to kill Ranma. "Sakura replied while speaking Akane's and Ryoga's voices with a lot of venom and disgust in her voice.

"Surely she's not that bad. She always seems like such a sweet girl whenever I saw her."

"Oh yeah her I'm so sweet and innocent act, such a load of rubbish. That's just her way of seeming to be all nice and innocent so it'll look like everyone else is wrong and she is right. In reality she is just a spoiled brat who loses her temper whenever she doesn't get her way." Sakura replied with hate evident in her voice.

"You really don't like her do you?" Inquired Nodoka

"No I don't. I have all of Ranma's memories and I experienced all of his life after he got the curse. All the time he was hit by Akane and often enough it was just over a tiny bit of name calling or saying that her cooking is terrible, sometimes he never even did anything, it was just some imagined insult or something. She would just over react and Ranma would get pounded. He let her hit him because she was a girl and had offered friendship when she first met him. So when you can feel the pain and know that the person doesn't deserve anywhere near that then you would despise that person."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore as you are not going to be living with them anymore. Also you only have to see them once more and I will make sure that none of the girls attack you."

"Thanks Mom but I'm not going to let them do anything anymore. I have to gain control of my life and I can't do it with the people from Nerima in my life. Well anyway I think it's time to go to sleep so that we are prepared for the morning."

"Ok I must admit I am a little tired and I know that Hotaru needs to go to sleep" Sakura tiredly responds while indicating the sleeping Hotaru on her lap before yawning loudly. Sakura then puts Hotaru to bed. After which Sakura, Ranma and Nodoka went to their own rooms to get some sleep.

The following morning at 9 o-clock.

Ranma and Sakura were in the backyard practicing their martial arts. Ranma was studying Sakura's skill and was suggesting ways to improve on it.

"Well Sakura it looks like you have really picked up a lot of my skill and techniques. You just need a bit of practice to perfect them."

Sakura beams at that. "Hey Ranma you want a spar?"

"Sure why not."

"You're agreeing? I thought you didn't fight girls?"

"Well that was only Akane. If you remember I have fought Shampoo."

"Why didn't you fight Akane then?"

"Two reasons really. Number one she had no control and I was hoping she would get some because when she did do those sparring matches all I would do was dodge. I was trying to get her to learn control by dodging her attacks she would have to improve to hit me and thus would have to learn control and patience. Unfortunately she never did. The second reason is that she is no where near my level of skill and wouldn't do either of us any good. Also considering the gap it wouldn't be too surprising if I ended up injuring her badly even if it was an accident. All she can do is attack with brute force. No skill, no defence and I know her endurance is pathetic."

"I suppose that is fair as she makes Mousse look like an excellent martial artist and that is without his glasses."

"Hehehehe I guess that's true as Akane is just a brawler. Well anyway let's spar." The pair soon started to spar and had an invigorating work-out until it turned into a tickling spree.

Meanwhile inside of the house Nodoka watched on while smiling her 'my son is so manly' smile. "I'm glad that Sakura is here I think those two are perfect for each other. Now to just get him over his shyness and get him to admit his feelings for her as it's obvious they are there from how he interacts with her. Of course that'll have to come after this morning." Just then Nodoka hears Hotaru crying for some food. "Oh I bet she's hungry. I better get the mixture made up for her."

Not long afterwards Ranma and Sakura come in and make breakfast. Once it was made they all sat down at the table and began to eat. Of course Ranma being Ranma eat at incredible speeds or at least he did till his mother stopped him.

"RANMA! Your father is not here to steal your food so you can at least try and eat properly. Especially with Hotaru here as children pick up a lot of bad habits from people around them." Nodoka told him off in her sternest voice.

"Ok Mom I'll try it's just a bit of a bad habit. When you have Po... I mean Genma around you have to do it automatically or you'll lose your food. It doesn't really matter whose food it is. The only people I think he has never stolen food from would be Kasumi and Happosai. Even then it's only because he's scared of what may happen. Either Kasumi wouldn't cook for him or Happosai might do something nasty to him."

"Well as long as you try to get rid of these bad habits as Genma isn't here and you're not going to have to worry about him again if I have anything to say about it. Well anyway since you have finished breakfast you can do the washing up and then afterwards it'll be time to get going so we can arrive at the Tendo's on time"

With that said by his mother Ranma went into the kitchen with the dishes and proceeded to do the washing up, after a couple of minutes Sakura got up and helped with the drying up.

Soon the washing and drying up were done and Ranma and Nodoka were ready to go a few minutes after.

"Well then Ranma we had better get going then." Nodoka commented

"Yeah I guess, see ya later Sakura."

"Bye I wish I could go with you guys but I understand that it is better this way, as no one will know about Hotaru or me. My only wish is that I could beat up some of the NWC, but since I doubt they'll leave us alone this easily. I guess I will eventually get my chance." Sakura replied with a thoughtful face at the end as she was imagining the various nasty things to do to the Nerima wrecking crew when they eventually come to bother them.

"Yeah I know that all this will do is delay the inevitable, but this is a sort of official way of saying that it's over. Oh well we're off." and with that Ranma and Nodoka went out of the door and started walking to the Tendo dojo. "Um Mom, why don't I just take us there by the roofs as it'll be faster."

"No Ranma, We'll be fine like this besides we have plenty of time. Also I wanted to talk to you and this is the perfect time to."

"Well how about you tell me how you feel about Sakura." Ranma was about to interrupt her and deny that he really cared or anything until Nodoka noticed "Now Ranma before you say anything, I know that you do care for her. I can see these things and I just want you to tell me the truth, I am not going to tell anyone else anything or embarrass you, I just want to know your feelings. Also if you ever need advice I want you to be able to come to me. I know I want lots of grandchildren, but after seeing what your life is like I know that it might be a while and I am willing to wait. Especially since you now have little Hotaru who I can fuss over and spoil rotten. So just tell me how you feel."

"I'm not exactly sure how I feel about her, I know I really care for her yet I don't know whether I love her or not. Then again I don't think I ever really knew what it was. I once thought I loved Akane but I don't think I ever did. I don't understand why either."

"I think I might know why. You said that when you first arrived she offered to be your friend and because of how your life has been you immediately became emotionally attached to her. You just kept on forgiving her for everything hoping that she be your friend if you forgave her. In fact I think you did that with everyone as you are constantly forgiving everyone. You even thought of Ryoga and Mousse who are constantly trying to kill you as friends. About the only people you never liked were the kuno's, Nabiki, Happosai and Cologne."

"I suppose that makes sense" Ranma said in a voice that clearly shows that he doesn't know what his mother is talking about.

"Sigh. Ranma when we get back I am going to give you some lessons on basic psychology. You may be smart but you are heavily uneducated in many areas. I would guess that Genma kept you uneducated so that you would be easier to control. What I would like to know though is how he expected you to get along with the Tendo girl's and produce an heir if you couldn't relate to other people socially, or if you had no knowledge of how to have sex? I just don't understand him."

"Um Mom I just think he wants to use me as a slave to live off. After all when a problem he created comes along, I'm the one who has to do something about it. He just sits back and plays Shogi all the time with Mr Tendo. Oh and plots on how to try and get me and Akane married as soon as possible."

"Well he can plot all he likes but I'm not going to let him force you to get married to anyone, let alone a spoiled, childish, brat, who loses her temper when she doesn't get her own way." Nodoka said with such venom in her voice that it was practically spat out of her mouth. Ranma was surprised at the way his mother was acting as he didn't think his mother could act like this. "Well anyway Ranma lets get off this particular subject and talk about other things." Then Ranma and Nodoka continued on the walk having a normal conversation about random things, until they had eventually gotten to Nerima, The Tendo dojo in Nerima to be exact.

"Well we're here Mom. Let's go and get this over and done with."

"Yes son this will be the last time you have to come here. Let's go and say goodbye to them. Don't forget to get any stuff you want to bring with you of your stuff from here."

"Yes mom." The two were now standing at the front door and politely knocked on the door. The door was soon answered by the calm, serene, Kasumi

"Oh my. Ranma, Auntie. You don't need to knock. You can just come in. You live here so you don't have to knock." Kasumi replied in her usual oblivious way.

"Well we thought that it would be polite to knock especially considering the circumstances." Nodoka commented in a polite voice.

"Oh. What circumstances are those? Auntie."

"You'll find out soon dear. Is everyone here?"

"Oh my. Yes all of Ranma's friends are here. Everyone's waiting in the dojo for you."

"That's nice Kasumi. Let's go in then Ranma. We don't want to keep them waiting."

"Ok mom." They both then went and walked through the house and went to the dojo and they were followed by Kasumi. They soon got to the dojo and went inside. Inside was pretty much everyone except for the kuno's. Even Ryoga was there somehow or other.

"Now boy. What's this all about then?" Questioned Genma while looking for a way out because he could see his wife and her katana.

"We are all here to sort some things out about my son's life here." Nodoka replied for Ranma in a stern voice.

"What is there to discuss. Ranma will marry Shampoo and return to China with us." Cologne said in her wise elder voice which is supposed to leave no room for reasoning.

"No Ranma will marry a Tendo!" Shouted out Genma at the same time as Soun wailed out.

"Ranma will marry my Akane!"

"I will not marry that pervert!" Shouted out Akane in her usual denial.

"SILENCE!" Shouted out Nodoka to which everyone did shut up surprisingly enough. "Now. Ranma and I have had a long talk about things and have decided on a few things. Now we are going to sort out all of my sons problems one by one. Would like to start Ranma?" Nodoka said in her sternest voice brooking no arguments from the audience. While finishing with asking Ranma to continue for her.

"Ok Mom. Cologne you know I destroyed Saffron, so using what you know about how strong I am, if I decided to destroy your village how much damage do you think I could do? Hypothetically of course." Ranma asked Cologne while using the soul of ice to remain completely calm.

"Well on your own I reckon you could at least destroy a quarter of our warriors. Why?"

"Cologne I am not going to marry Shampoo. Before you say anything listen to me. I would prefer to be an ally than an enemy. Now I have to tell you something, I am at least twice as powerful as you think thanks to Saffron. Also Herb owes me a life debt. Now with all of that, do you think your tribe would survive my anger, because if you force me to marry Shampoo and drag me to China that is what will happen. I guarantee it." Ranma stated to Cologne while still using the soul of ice."

"I see what you are saying but by our laws you must marry Shampoo."

"Cologne don't you think your laws are going to destroy your village at this rate. You will not get me alive, nor will you get any children out of this. All you will get by forcing me is destruction of yourself and your tribe."

"I will have to discuss this with the tribe first. Come to the Nekohanten in half an hour and I will have an answer for you." Cologne then hopped off dragging with her a shocked still Shampoo and an ecstatic Mousse. Shampoo suddenly broke out of her shock and Cologne's grasp and glomped onto Ranma wailing.

"Airen why you not want me, I'm not ugly, I can cook, I am a great warrior. Whhyyyyyy?"

Ranma sighed at this and then managed to pry Shampoo off of him. "Shampoo I have to agree with you that you are beautiful, a great cook and a good fighter. This though is not what makes me not want to marry you. When I first met you, you soon wanted to kill me because I defeated you in that tournament. Even though you were only following your tribe's laws, this made you look like a terrible loser. Also even though I have forgiven you for hunting me down and all of those magic tricks and potions and even wrecking the wedding, I can not forget them. Also the way you try and show your love to me is exactly the same way as Mousse does to you, just less blindly than he does. That is why I don't want to marry you." Cologne then came and took Shampoo away with her while Shampoo was just crying to herself.

"That's the way to show her Ranchan. Now you can come with me your 'cute' fiancée and we can live happily ever after."

Ranma then turned to look at Ukyo "Ukyo I want to ask you something if I married you how would you see our lives being?"

"Well we would have an Okonomiyaki (I hope I've spelt this right) restaurant and we would run it together and you could also do some martial arts teaching sometimes, though it couldn't be that often as I would need you to help in the restaurant a lot."

"This is the problem Ukyo, you have just told me how you will fit me into your life in the way that you want. You haven't even seen if I would want to help in the restaurant or if I want to teach martial arts, you have just taken what little you know about me and fit it into what you would think your perfect life would be like. You never even considered that I might have some dreams of my own that wouldn't fit into your life. Sigh. Ukyo when I first met you I saw someone who was my best friend, even though I thought you were a boy. Genma then cheated you and your father and dragged me away. You then let your fathers wish for vengeance take over and you let your father force you to do his job. Then when you found us I called you cute once and you decided to become an official fiancé. You didn't even think about whether or not I wanted you as a fiancé. I have told you many times that you are my best friend and nothing more. You then betrayed my trust and just used my friendship with you to try and win me over. That hurt more than you can imagine as I realised you didn't care about me and showed me that you are not my friend. So from now on I don't want to see you again." At this Ukyo ran out of the dojo sobbing followed by Konatsu.

"Great work my boy. Now you can marry Akane without those other fiancés getting in the way."

"Genma shut up!" Nodoka said in an angry voice. "Now to get to the next order of business. Genma I am getting a divorce, here are the papers you will need to look at. I am removing Ranma and myself from the Saotome register and putting us on my family's registry. That will also annul all of Genma's promises about Ranma."

"The schools will be joined!" Shouted Genma

"You will marry my little girl!" Screamed Soun in his demon head.

"Ranma belongs to me you can't take him away!" Shouted Akane thinking that she was about to lose her property.

"Ranma doesn't belong to anyone Ms Tendo." Nodoka said with a fair amount of venom in her voice, as the final proof that Akane was not the sweet little girl she seemed to be showed itself. No she was a violent spoiled brat.

Akane then saw Nodoka as a threat to her property and got out her mallet and prepared to strike Nodoka. Then just before she struck she felt a great pain in her gut and then felt herself flying into the koi pond, as Ranma punched her hard in the gut. Everyone except Nodoka and Ranma were frozen in shock for a moment before reacting.

"Boy how dare you hit your fiancé, Oh why do I have such a dishonourable son?" Whined Genma while Kasumi looked a little disapproving at Ranma for a second before going oblivious again, Soun just decided to flood Japan with his Niagara falls impression and Nabiki looked while glaring at Ranma and planning on ways to make him pay for hurting her family. Ryoga on the other hand after he broke out of the shock of Ranma hitting a girl, decided that Ranma needed to die.

"Ranma for hitting Akane prepare to die!" Ryoga shouted while charging Ranma with the intention of killing him just like normal but this time was different, this time Ranma didn't feel like playing with Ryoga. Everyone suddenly had to cover their eyes as Ranma's aura suddenly burst into life blazing with such brightness and power that it made Happosai's best aura look like a matchstick, also one thing that was noticeable was that it wasn't Ranma's usual confident blue aura, it was a pure golden aura, the same aura that he had first accessed when he fought Saffron. Ranma then winked out of existence to suddenly reappear with his fist in Ryoga's gut and a second later when the pain registered Ryoga doubled over with pain. Then Ranma grabbed him by the throat and slammed him up against the wall.

Ranma then began to talk to Ryoga with an incredible amount of venom while everyone else just watched, not wanting to invoke Ranma's wrath upon themselves. "Ryoga for too long have I let you blame me for all of your problems and try to kill me for any reason even imagined insults. You also used a promise I honourably made with you against me in a dishonourable way. You said that you have seen hell and that I ran from the duel you set up, but in truth you haven't seen hell at all. The hell that I have been through is far worse than the one you say that you have been through. As for the duel in reality any one would have said you ran from the duel as you arrived four days late. If you had problems getting to the duel you should have gotten help to get there. Anyone else would probably left after an hour of waiting, especially considering the duel was over bread that you think I stole from you, but I didn't steal them from you as they were never yours in the first place as it was the first person to catch them that got them. As for me supposedly being dishonourable, if I am dishonourable then you must be the most dishonourable person on the planet. In fact I can compare you to Kuno as you both are just as disillusioned."

"Why you." Ryoga started to growl out

"No Ryoga stop it. You are to blame for your problems not me. For how is it my fault you get lost because I know you have been blaming that on me. I wouldn't be surprised if you are blaming me for things that happened before I even met you. Now since I am no longer a Saotome I consider all promises that I made as one null and void including the one that I made to you." Ranma then turned his face to look at Akane who was just looking on with anger ready at a moment to hit Ranma with his mallet. "Well Akane you see Ryoga here has used a promise I made to him against me and I know for a fact that your father knew all about Ryoga's little secret. Now I am going to show you what kind of person your precious Ryoga is though personally I think you too belong together, considering your personalities and slight absences from reality." Ranma then walked out of the dojo and over to the koi pond still holding a now struggling Ryoga by his throat. Everyone followed Ranma out most wondering what he was talking about.

"Now Akane have you ever wondered why Ryoga and your precious P-chan are never both available. Also how both seem to get lost and disappear and also how both have the same bandana. Everyone except the parents and Akane gasped at this as they put two and two together. The parents didn't because they knew what was happening and Akane as she is just too stupid.

"What does that have to do with anything you baka and stop picking on Ryoga." Akane said angrily, but she didn't attack Ranma yet thinking that she would wait so she would have more to punish him for.

"Now Akane I see you still have no clue what I'm talking about oh well I will now show all of you the relationship between Ryoga and P-chan." With that Ranma let go of Ryoga's neck and Ryoga fell into the koi pond and a second later everyone could see a little black piglet splashing about in the pond. For most it was a confirmation of what they already knew or that they had suspected, but for Akane it was a complete shock and she soon used the great logic centres in her brain that most Nerimians have and decided on a course of action. She then got out her mallet and charged her target with a battle cry of

"Ranma No Baka!" Only to find that her mallet seemed to disappear and then reappear in Ranma's hands. Akane then froze in shock.

"Why might I ask is this my fault Tendo?" Ranma said venomously

"Because everything's always your fault and you never told me that I was sleeping with a pervert!" Screamed Akane

"Well Tendo if everything is my fault how is it that your father never told you as I know that Ryoga used the furo to change back while your father was in it. Also I have dropped so many hints about it and tried numerous times to remove him from your room. Also isn't it strange that Ryoga has always been incredibly keen on finding a cure for Jusenkyo curses. Also on prince Toma's island Ryoga was incredibly upset that the spring was destroyed by me. If all of that wasn't a big enough clue then what is."

"You know looking at this in hindsight it does seem kind of obvious doesn't it" Nabiki commented to herself. "I must admit though even I didn't know. I am shocked at how they hid it from me and they weren't even trying. In fact Ranma dropped loads of hints."

"Oh my. I think you're right Nabiki." Kasumi commented obliviously.

"Now that we've got that out of the way." Ranma comments indifferently while booting one little piggy over the horizon so Akane doesn't murder him. "We will get on to the next order of business. Mom and I are leaving here and going to a new home far from here. Since I am no longer engaged to anyone there is nothing holding me here anymore. There is only one thing left to do and it concerns you Happosai."

"Well what do you want Ranma my boy?" Happosai asks his curiosity overwhelming his fear of Ranma's power.

"I want to be made a master of the Anything goes style, but not the Tendo or Saotome style as I have mastered both and can use both effectively together, in fact I haven't used either style but my own version of it for a couple of years now. The only part of the Anything goes style I don't know is your techniques. So will you do it?" Ranma inquires. Happosai looks thoughtful for a minute or two before coming to a decision.

"Ranma I will make you a master on the condition that you become my heir." Ranma was about to object before Happosai stopped him. "Ranma before you say anything listen to me. I am serious here, if you accept this when I am around I will seriously teach you. There will be no panty raids and no molesting women or anything perverted on my honour as a martial artist." Ranma looked disbelieving at what Happosai had just said. And decided to ask why Happosai was doing this to which Happosai replied "Ranma I am old, very old. I do not want my style to degenerate into those two fools schools when I pass on which I will eventually do. I want someone to have the knowledge of my skills so that I can pass on knowing that I have at least accomplished something to be remembered for on this world. Is this acceptable to you Ranma." To this Ranma just nodded his head a little shocked at what Happosai just said. He then shook his head to clear it and replied.

"Happosai I accept your offer to be your heir. If you come to this address we can discuss this further as their are some details that need to be sorted out that can't be discussed here ok?" Ranma asked while he gave Happosai a piece of paper with his house in Juuban's address on it.

"Ok my boy I'll see you in a couple of days." Happosai then bounded off to do whatever he wanted.

Ranma then went to leave with his mother when Nabiki blocked their path. "Ranma I do believe there is the point of your bill. You and your father owe us a lot of money."

"As far as Genma goes, he can pay for himself. Now about my bill, I don't believe I owe you anything as you have made more than enough money off me through blackmail, pornography and other sources that covers more than twice what I could possibly owe you. If you even try something like this again I will file a lawsuit against you. I am sure that there are a lot of people willing to testify against you. Blackmailing witnesses is a very serious offence. So I would think carefully before trying as I am not the dumb jock everyone thinks I am." Ranma replied with such a look of disgust on his face.

Soun then shook out of his wailing and used his Demon head to confront Ranma. "Ranma how dare you threaten my little girl!"

"As if your one to talk coward, you just let your family fall apart and let your daughters become a disgrace as Kasumi is nothing but an oblivious shell hiding many desires to do what she wants to do, Nabiki is nothing more than a criminal who will probably eventually join the Yakuza and Akane, she is just a pathetic martial artist wannabe who can't control her temper. All of this is because you fell apart and became as good as dead to your family, in fact they would probably be better off if you had died as you're just a waste of space and resources." Ranma replied while staring Soun right in the eyes with a severe glare which made Mr Tendo just want to go and hide in a corner, which he did once Ranma was finished.

Ranma and Nodoka then left the Tendo's home and start to go to the Nekohanten at a quite slow pace so they can see what Cologne has decided. It wasn't too long before they had arrived at the Nekohanten and knocked on the door. The door was answered by Shampoo who just looked very depressed and had tear tracks running down the side of her face. They could also see Mousse in his duck form shut up in a cage. Nodoka decided to ask about Cologne.

"Hibaachan still talking with village elders using artefact. Should not be too too long now." Shampoo commented in a depressed voice. A couple of minutes later Cologne emerged from the back of the restaurant.

"Ah hello Ranma, I have just finished talking to the other elders and we have come to a decision. The kisses of marriage and death have been rescinded but it is on the condition that I adopt you into my family as an Amazon warrior. As this is the only way for the kisses to be rescinded, plus we have no intention of angering someone who can kill Saffron. I guess we will be leaving soon then as we have nothing holding us here anymore. It has been a pleasure to teach you Ranma and even though I wish that you would marry Shampoo, I can see that it will never happen."

"Cologne could I have permission to teach the Amazon techniques that I know to family members, before you say anything I don't think of Genma as family. I'm talking about family more on the lines of a wife that I may have some time in the future and any possible offspring."

"Yes I think that is acceptable as long as it is only family."

"So both my male and female sides are considered amazons."

"Well yes. The elders all know of you so you won't need to ask for me in particular if you come to the village."

"Is there anything that I might need to know about becoming adopted into your family?"

"Well there is one thing now that you mention it. If an Amazon is around the area they might come to you seeking shelter for a time and maybe assistance with what they are currently doing."

"Ok as long as you don't send them after me or any students I may get."

"We won't be doing that, so you don't need to worry about it. After all we wouldn't want to anger the man who defeated Saffron after all."

"Well as long as that's alright then. Well I think we had better get going as there are still things to do today." Ranma and Nodoka then bid farewell to the amazons and left to go to their new home.

Once they got home they found Sakura in the living room sitting on the couch with Hotaru on her lap. "Hi Sakura, everything ok?"

"Yeh everything's fine. Hotaru's also fine." Sakura then shifted herself to make room for Ranma and Nodoka, who both sat down with Ranma in-between the two women. "So how did it go with the Nerima wrecking crew then?" Sakura asked curiosity obvious in her eyes. Ranma then told her what had happened at the Tendo dojo and then later at the Nekohanten.

To be continued

Authors notes: Another chapter down. This isn't the last of the Wrecking crew as they will turn up in the future. Also next time Happosai visits and learns of Sakura and Hotaru. Also Ranma and Sakura start learning about their new abilities and gain a little advisor, but not a cat.

Looking for a pre reader preferably someone who could help me add more detail to my work as I'm not very good at that and need a bit of help. To apply send an e-mail to me at could someone please tell me what attacks the scouts have at this point in the timeline and what the phrases to power up for them are please as I can't remember and am too lazy to look them up.


End file.
